DF2 Development Blog 2018-03-22
Content Thursday, 22 March 2018 One thing I've always liked in games is the ability to find various notes, journals and books scattered around which contribute towards the atmosphere and develops the lore. Dead Frontier 1 did have a handful of books you could find with neat little stories in them. However I regret that we didn't have more of them. For Dead Frontier 2 I'd like to change this, and have a far greater variety of these. Whilst I enjoy writing things like this, the truth is I won't have time to make many of these on top of my other programming and design work. So this is where you come in! ''' We're looking original pieces of creative writing set in the Dead Frontier world. We'll be accepting submissions until the end of April. We'll then choose 10 pieces to be put into the final game (or more if there are a lot of really good ones!). Those pieces will be immortalised forever in Dead Frontier 2, the writer will get their name in the credits and they will receive $50 USD via PayPal for each piece we accept. '''Rules: # The piece must be set in the Dead Frontier universe IE the zombie apocalypse. Please no flying unicorns or star destroyers etc. We're not going to nitpick over small details though, and we can always edit out little things that don't quite fit. DF2 is not set in Fairview, but it's fairly close so you're welcome to reference things from DF1 if you wish. The general backstory can be found here if you need a refresher: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jR2KKJ4jw34 # It should be in the form of a journal, report, set of notes, book, or something a player might realistically find lying around. Don't write it in the form of an actual story/novel :) If you need some examples take look at these: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Diaries http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Diaries # Don't make the piece too long, otherwise players probably won't read it. We're probably talking about 150-300 words each. # You can submit as many entries as you like. You can make each entry a separate piece of work or you can chain them together to make a series for the player to collect. You will receive $50 USD for each piece we accept. # Please write in English with good grammar, punctuation and spelling. # Try to be creative! The more unique your piece the more chance we'll choose it. We don't want to end up with 100s of "oh no I'm a zombie, itchy scratchy" pieces :) # Keep the tone dark and serious as much as possible. # It must be your own, brand new, 100% original work (although you are of course allowed to use other things for inspiration etc) # If you win you must sign a short contract with us, which basically allows us to use the work in the game. # You must be 18 or over to enter. # We're just looking for simple pieces of text to add atmosphere. Please don't plan out complex missions or cut scenes etc to go with them Email all entries to writingcompetition@deadfrontier2.com with the writing directly in the email as we may not be able to open some types of attachment. Please be sure to include your full name, address (for the contract), PayPal email and name you want to use for the credits (either your actual name, a nickname or a username). If you are accepted your name/nickname will be published in the game credits, but we of course won't publish any other details about you. If you do not have a PayPal account we can always give you Dead Frontier credits instead. If you'd like to stay up to date with DF2 developments, please sign up to the mailing list, like/follow/subscribe/wishlist us on social media (especially Steam!). All those lovely links can be found here: https://deadfrontier2.com :) Thanks for reading! -NeilCategory:Development Blogs Category:2018 Development Blogs